Visiting an Old Friend
by Kazufox
Summary: A few days have passed after the Aparoids were destroyed.  The Starfox team helps with the restoration.  But when Fox visits Peppy in the hospital, he finds out more than he bargained for.


Visiting an old Friend

It had been three days after the Aparoids had been wiped out from existence and the Lylat System had once again returned to a time of peace. However, the destruction has been dealt and now the damages are being repaired. Without the use of their mother ship, the Starfox team flies out into space in their Arwings traveling to each location the parasitic creatures attacked to help in the rebuilding of the Lylat system. They had just finished taking care helping with the most damaged parts of Corneria.

"That was some adventure huh guys?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, it was a close one." Slippy agreed.

"I'm just glad that's over with." Added Krystal.

"Same here." Fox said, "Okay team, here's how we're going to split up. Falco, you and Slippy head over to Katina. Krystal and I will head over to Sauria."

"No problem." Falco said not really to excited to be stuck working with the toad. The falcon was thinking to himself the _real_ reason why Fox wants to work with Krystal and snickered to himself. "Come on Slip, let's get moving."

"Okay. See you two later!" Slippy said cheerfully as the two Arwings went off towards Katina. The other two ships flew off heading to their destinations as well.

"How do you think Tricky and the others are doing?" Krystal asked.

"Hopefully a lot better now that the Aparoids are gone."

----

Fox and Krystal arrive at the war torn Sauria. They can already tell that there had been a lot of damage done to the once beautiful planet, even in areas they weren't fighting to Aparoids in. As the two jumped out from their fighters, their Earthwalker friend Tricky greeted them joyously. "Fox! Krystal! You're back!" Tricky happily exclaimed, "So you guys beat those bugs?"

"Yeah, they won't be bothering anyone anymore." Fox answered.

"How is everyone since the attack?" Krystal asked.

"Thanks to you guys, only a few of us are gone. But things would've been a lot worse if you didn't show up." Tricky said.

"I'm just glad we could help out." Fox said looking around at the once beautiful land now covered in battle scars. The ruins had been blasted, many trees toppled over, fields of flowers trampled, and burn markings on the green grass everywhere. The vulpine could see all the other dinosaur tribes working together trying to help, even the Sharpclaws. "Looks like we have a lot to clean up here."

"Mm-hm." Krystal nodded, "We better get started."

----

Falco and Slippy had landed their ships down on Katina near the attacked areas, specifically, the desert outpost that was attacked. Several other ships from other Katinan bases were there as well with supplies to repair the damaged outpost. The two pilots stepped out of their ships and start walking towards the base.

"Hey Falco, do you think Bill made it alright?" Slippy asked.

"Who knows." Falco said walking with his wings behind his head, "I'm sure he's okay, the guy can handle himself."

"Yeah, you're right." The amphibian nodded. The two continued walking through the main gates of the base. Inside the gates were a large group of canine soldiers and mechanics helping out cleaning up the damages and making repairs to the base that it so badly needed, including a new better security system.

"I hope he's alright. But do you think the Aparoids might've attacked Aquas?" Slippy wondered.

"Aquas? I doubt it." Falco shrugged, "You've been talking about Aquas a lot lately. What's there that's so important?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Slippy blushed as he was actually thinking about his fiancée, Amanda.

"Whatever, not like I care…" Falco's voice began to drift as he stopped and looked up over towards the crowd of soldiers.

"Hey Falco, what's wrong with you?" Slippy asked.

"Could it be them?" Falco asked to himself rubbing his beak pondering.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?" Slippy said hopping up waving his hands in front of Falco's face. "What's gotten into you?"

"See for yourself." The blue avian pointed.

Slippy was puzzled and turned to see who it was. At first he thought it was Katt the bird saw, but then Slippy noticed two female figures by some of the crates. Slippy's eyes went wide and a smile grew on his face because he knew who they were also. "Fay! Miyu!" The amphibian cried out.

The two figures looked over towards Slippy and Falco. One was a lynx with tan fur with black spots with and an arrow-like design on her head and an earring in her left ear and the other was a white cocker spaniel with a large pink bow on her head.

"Falco! Slippy!" The spaniel called back. Slippy jumped for joy and ran over to the two while Falco just walked on his own pace.

"Wow, I can't believe it's you two!" Slippy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I never expected to see you two here!" Fay said cheerfully.

"Man, it's been a long time, so how have you guys been?" Falco asked.

"We've been doing pretty good for ourselves." Miyu answered.

"We have a lot to tell you guys." Fay said.

"We have a lot to tell you also." Slippy said.

"You'll have to tell us all about your new adventures!"

"Yeah, but right now we should get back to work." Miyu said.

----

Back on Sauria, Fox, Krystal and Tricky along with the help of the dinosaur residents worked till evening rebuilding and cleaning up the debris and other damages done. Fox tries to lift up a large piece of rock that was blown off from one of the ruins. He strained and struggled to pick it up but then a large yellow Sharpclaw came over and picked the rock up with one arm easily and carried it off. Fox then remembered that it wasn't too long ago that the Sharpclaw were his enemy. He then noticed Krystal smiling at him. He knew that she was watching him trying to lift that rock and his face started to turn red from embarrassment and turned away. Fox looks out at the land of Sauria seeing how fast things were being picked up with the help of all the tribes working together as several Cloudrunners flew off into the orange evening sky. Fox though was in deep thought about something else.

"Fox. Hello? Fox, are you there?" Tricky said trying to get Fox's attention.

"Huh? What is it?" Fox asked snapping out from his thoughts.

"I said thanks again for helping us clean things up here."

"No problem, Tricky. We'll always help out a friend in need." Fox assured. Fox then spots a familiar looking cave nearby, "Tricky, is the shop still around?"

"You mean Shabunga? Yeah, that creepy shop keeper managed to keep those bugs out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he won't tell how without paying him first."

"I see some things never change." Fox sighed, "He was lucky though."

"He's not the only lucky guy around." Krystal smiled as she went up and leaned onto Fox holding his arm.

"Well uh…" Fox started blushing.

"So Fox, when's the wedding?" Tricky asked.

"What!? There isn't, I mean not now or anytime soon, not too soon I mean, shouldn't you be working or something!?"

"Aw, you still take the fun out of things." The triceratops said turned away, "Especially when it comes to Krystal."

"Get out of here!" Fox yelled with his face red from both anger and embarrassment because he knew that Tricky was right.

"You're right Fox, some things never change!" Tricky snickered as he trotted off. Krystal only gave a small giggle. Fox was still a little flustered turned and looked at the setting sunset. Krystal also turned and watched the orange and yellow sky standing next to Fox.

"Something's bothering you." The blue fox said.

"What do you mean?" Asked the other vulpine.

"I know that something's been bothering you for a while now."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Well, yes."

"There has been a lot on my mind recently."

"Care to tell me what it is?" Krystal asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing really." Fox lied.

"It's about Peppy isn't it?" Krystal guessed. Fox looked up at her letting her know that she was right.

"I'm just a little worried that's all."

"You don't have to worry, Peppy is receiving great medical treatment and he's doing well." Krystal said, "But if it's really bothering you then you should go pay him a visit."

"But what about you? We're still not finished here."

"Don't worry, it's not much. I can finish things here myself."

"I don't know. It doesn't seem right."

The blue vixen places her hands on Fox's shoulder, "Fox, it's okay. You need to go see Peppy. It will help ease your mind."

"I suppose you're right." Fox said looking back to find Tricky almost sad looking.

"You're going away again, Fox?" Tricky asked.

"I'm going to go see someone. Don't worry, I'll be right back." Fox promised.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you then." The Earthwalker said cheering up.

Fox hurries over to his Arwing and jumps in. He powers up the engines and takes off. Krystal and Tricky watch from below as the Arwing disappears into the sky.

----

"So you guys _were_ the ones that beat the Aparoids." Miyu said while picking up a box of supplies from a Cornerian class carrier. She walked out carrying it towards the base like the other soldiers were. "That's not too surprising."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." Falco said taking another box walking behind Miyu, "Even Wolf had a hard time too."

Miyu then almost stopped and twitched her ears in surprise, "You mean Wolf actually helped you guys out?"

"It was more like, he gave us a hand. But we did most of the work though. And Wolf must've been really desperate to even save Fox when those bugs had him cornered _and_ let him ride on the wing of his Wolfen!"

"No way!" Miyu said is disbelief almost dropping her box, "That doesn't sound like the Wolf we knew and fought against."

"I know, a lot of things changed."

"Yeah, I can see."

"Either that or maybe Wolf got some kind of concussion since you guys left that made him do that." Falco said.

The lynx laughed, "I see you haven't changed yourself. How's the new girl? Krystal was it?"

"That's her name. To be honest, she isn't really all that great of a pilot. But she's amazing when she's fighting on the ground."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Fox better watch himself around her." The falcon joked.

"Those two are hitting it off, huh?" Miyu assumed.

"Krystal is trying, but you know Fox." Falco sighed, "He's too afraid of commitment and just tell her how he really feels."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Miyu muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. So how's Katt doing?"

"What!? That's none of your business!" The flustered avian yelled. He then noticed that some of the other soldiers were staring at him. Falco groans and lowers his head out of embarrassment.

"Some things never change." Miyu smiled slowly shaking her head.

----

Fox strolled through the Cornerian hospital with some flowers he picked up in a store along the way. He walked to the outside of Peppy's room and then thought that it was just three days ago since Peppy was placed in the hospital. Fox took a deep breath to calm himself then walked into the room finding the old hare sitting up in bed awake with a few wires attached to him.

"Hey Peppy. How are you feeling?" Fox asked.

"I feel great. I don't know why I'm still in the hospital." Peppy replied.

"You need your rest to get your strength back."

"I'm strong as an ox!" Peppy boasted raising his arms trying to flex, "I don't need any more rest."

"Well, it's the doctors orders so you'll have to listen to him."

"Humph! What do those doctors know anyways? They can't even tell how healthy I am. I'm probably healthier than half of the doctors working here!"

"Okay Peppy, settle down."

"I guess all I can do now is just sit here." Peppy sighed.

"Cheer up Peppy, with that kind of attitude, the doctors will have you out of here in no time." Fox said putting the flowers into a vase with some water already inside, "I'm glad you're feeling better. Things aren't the same without you."

"Don't worry about me Fox. I'll still be around for a _long_ time to come. And I'll soon be out of this place in no time."

"That's good to hear. I better head back. Krystal and Tricky are waiting for me." Fox said as he started walking towards the door.

"Fox, there's something important I almost forgot to tell you." Peppy called out. Fox turned back to the hare, "One of the nurses wanted me to tell you that Pepper wants to see you."

"Why does the general want to see me now?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's important."

"Alright, I'll head over there now."

"And Fox. Thanks for the flowers."

"No problem. Get some rest okay, Peppy?"

"I'll try."

----

General Pepper lays in his bed still sickly from the infection he had from the Aparoids. Several medical machines were placed next to his bed and some were wired to the old hound. His body though was in a large life support system that did constant scans to check if his system is healthy. Pepper's room though, was highly secured and no visitors were allowed which made the general a bit lonely. He knew it was for his protection while being in a vulnerable state, but he would enjoy seeing a familiar friendly face now and then. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Pepper said. He watched as Fox walked into the room, "Fox McCloud, how are you doing?"

"I'm the one who should be asking." Fox chuckled.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be back on my feet soon enough. This old hound still has some bite left in him." Pepper laughed then gave a few coughs and cleared his throat, "Fox, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but there's someone else here you should see."

"Someone else? Who?"

"Phoenix…"

"Fara?" Fox gasped as his eyes went wide in shock.

"Yes, Fara is in this hospital too."

"How? What happened!?" Fox demanded.

"It was the Aparoids. I'm sorry Fox."

----

Falco and Slippy continue working along with the two former Starfox members on Katina. They helped with the rebuilding of the base as Falco works on some welding, Miyu works on rewiring, while Fay and Slippy were bringing parts around the base to setup the new security system. The four continue chatting about how things have been going and the adventures they each had since the last time Fay and Miyu left.

"What have you and Fay been doing all this time?" Falco asked.

"Well, we try and help where needed, like here. And we also collect bounty from a lot of space pirates." Miyu answered.

"You guys have been really busy."

"Yeah, but the pay is all worth it. So how's everyone else?"

"Fox is still Fox, still acting like a drama queen at times."

"What about Peppy?"

"Peppy, his age is really starting to get to him."

"I'm not sure he would appreciate that." The lynx giggled, "How's ROB doing?"

"That robot is doing alright."

"I bet you and the others enjoy flying around in the Great Fox especially after all the upgrades." Falco then remembered that they don't have the Great Fox anymore, "I kinda miss that. I wonder what new improvements are you guys going to make on it next."

"Yeah…Well, about that…" Falco slowly said as he turned towards the feline, "We…kinda lost it."

"Lost it? How is that even possible!?" Miyu shouted.

"When we attacked the Aparoid homeworld, we kinda crashed it into the barrier to get through."

"Wow, you guys really did go all out."

"Yeah, but fortunately for us, Pepper is having another Great Fox built for us." Falco explained, "But what about you and Fay? Weren't you guys attacked by the Aparoids?"

"Yeah, we were, but we were able to fight them off. Boy, it wasn't easy so I can imagine how tough their homeworld defenses were. So where is everyone anyways?"

"Fox decided to split us up, he and Krystal went to Sauria and I'm stuck here with toad boy." Falco said pointing back to Slippy. The amphibian tripped and dropped his box of supplies spilling the parts and tools. Fay giggled at the sight because she had asked Slippy a question about if he found himself a girlfriend on Aquas since he kept talking about it. Slippy quickly picked up the parts and put them in the box and walked on. "See what I mean?" Falco said.

Miyu laughed, "You shouldn't be so hard on the guy. He tries his best you know."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Falco sighed slightly annoyed.

"You never told me where Peppy is. He's back on Corneria right?"

"Yeah, he's in the hospital."

"Is he alright?" Miyu asked concerned.

"Hey, don't worry about Peppy. He's a tough old geezer. He just took a bump to the head."

"How did that happen?"

"He was the crazy fool who wrecked the Great Fox." Falco explained, "He was lucky to get out in one piece."

Miyu gasped in surprise then asked, "Could you tell me which hospital he's in?"

"Yeah, he's in the same one Pepper is in."

"I know where that is." Miyu said but then lowered her head, "I guess that means you guys saw her too?"

"Her? Who are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't seen Fara?"

"Fara? What happened to her?"

"It happened on Corneria when the Aparoids swarmed the place. She…she saved a lot of people. But she was almost lost when the Aparoids infected her body." At this news Falco's eyes opened wide in horror. "I knew Fay and I should've been there sooner. Maybe, she wouldn't be in a bad of shape she is now."

"It wasn't your fault, those bugs were smart. They probably knew you two were on your way so they tried to stop you."

"I guess you're right." Miyu sighed, "And those bugs did a good job slowing us down too."

"At least Fara's still alive though." Falco said as he got up, "Slippy! Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Slippy asked while still carrying some parts for the security system.

"To Corneria." Falco said running off towards his Arwing, "We're going to visit Fara."

"Fara? What's wrong with her?"

"I'll explain on the way. Hurry up!" The avian shouted while heading towards the exit of the outpost. Slippy then put down the box of computer parts and hurried after Falco. The bird then turned and saw Fay and Miyu still behind at the base and stopped, "Well, aren't you two coming?"

"No, we already visited her before we came here." Miyu answered.

"And we'll visit Peppy once we're done here!" Fay added.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later then." Falco said as he turned back.

"Say 'hi' to everyone for us!" Fay yelled out as she waved to the two as they left.

----

Fox rushed down the halls looking for Fara's room. He passed by guard after guard along the way since Pepper had ordered as much security to guard Fara as he could. Fox finally reached the outside of her room with two armed bullterrier guards standing outside.

"McCloud sir, the general told us to be expecting you." One of the guards said.

"Thanks." Fox nodded. The other guard opened the door and Fox hurried inside. After the door shut, Fox looked over at the bed and saw the vixen. Fara was lying in bed unconscious with and oxygen mask over her muzzle and machines all around and some strapped on several places on her body. Fox was shocked at the state she was in. Fox remembered what Pepper had said to him.

"_Tell me! What happened to her!?" Fox demanded Pepper._

"_It happened on Corneria. When the Aparoids attacked us, we lost many soldiers. But Fara…Fara helped to save the lives of innocent civilians as well as the lives of our own soldiers but at the cost of nearly losing her own." The old hound explained._

"_What?" Fox gasped._

"_She was infected by the Aparoids and the infection had spread all over her body. How she managed to keep from being controlled by them…I don't know."_

"_Is…is she going to be okay?" Fox asked worriedly._

"_Now that the Aparoids are gone, she should be fine. However, she is in a coma and when she'll wake up. The doctors can't say for sure."_

Fox continued looking at Fara feeling so weak and helpless. He fell to his knees next to her bed and tears began to fall from his face onto the sheets. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I should've been there! Maybe if I was then…" Fox sobbed but then he remembered what had happened to Sauria and if he was on Corneria then the dinosaur planet would've been lost, "Damn those bugs!"

Fox had soon stopped crying knowing that that's not how Fara would want to see him. He wiped his eyes on his sleeves and noticed a vase of flowers on a table nearby with a get-well card next to it. Fox wondered who else could have been there before him. He took the chair at the table and places it next to Fara's bed and sits down. "Sorry I didn't bring you any flowers. I wasn't expecting this. I mean, you here in the hospital. I'm pretty stupid, huh?" Fox said to Fara as if she could hear him. "Fara, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. Forgive me." Fox said holding Fara's right hand, "It's just…I was out trying to help another friend from those bugs. His name is Tricky. He helped me out some time ago when I was on Sauria when he was small. Now he's grown big. He's now bigger than me!" Fox chuckled a bit trying his best to cheer up since Fara was at least alive, "I should take you to see him one day, once you get better. I'm just glad we destroyed those bugs. Would you believe that Wolf himself saved me? I was surprised myself. But we did lose the Great Fox when Peppy crashed it into the planet. Peppy is okay though, in fact, he's got too much energy for his own good." Fox joked, "And ROB is doing alright too. He's out helping with the construction of the new Great Fox."

The vulpine looks over to the life-support machine and saw that everything was normal. He looks back over and sees Fara's breathing is still slow but steady.

"Things haven't really changed except for the fact that Krystal joined the team and Peppy is going into retirement." Fox said resting Fara's hand by her side but still had his right hand resting on it. He then wished he never said the part about Krystal, "I wish there was more I could do for you." Fox looked over at the flowers, "I guess I better get going. I'll bring you some flowers. It's the least I can do for you. I have to help finish picking up things on Sauria, but I promise I'll be back with a bouquet of flowers." Fox was silent as he sat there looking at the female vulpine's face waiting to see if she was awake or at least able to listen and hear what he had said. He took his hand and gently stroked Fara's cheek. "I better get going…" Fox said as he sniffled and rose up from his seat. He started for the door with his head down when the door opened and on the other side of it was Falco and Slippy. "What are all of you doing here?" Fox asked.

"What do you think?" Falco questioned, "We heard that Fara was here."

"Is she doing alright?" Slippy asked.

"She's fine." Fox said.

"That's a relief."

"But it's going to be a while before she wakes up from her coma." Fox added.

"How long do you think that is?" Falco asked.

"The doctors aren't sure."

"I hope it's not a long wait." Slippy said feeling down and depressed.

"Yeah," Fox said looking back, "same here. We better let her get her rest."

"I guess." Falco said taking a good look at Fara in her severe condition before heading back out the door. He shook his head wondering if they only knew sooner, and how they could team up again with Miyu and Fay and prevent all of this. "Good riddance to never having to see those bastard bugs again!" Falco cursed as he stormed off down the guarded hallway.

"Fox, can we come back tomorrow?" Slippy asked, "Maybe she might be up."

"Sure Slip, we'll definitely come back." Fox said. Slippy walked out of the room with tears in his eyes, saddened by the sight of seeing a friend in bad shape. Fox was starting to walk out too but then Krystal stood at the door.

"Krystal, what are you doing here?"

"Fox, I got here as soon as Slippy called me and told me about this." Krystal answered. The blue fur looked over at the female fox with unusually long ears lying in bed asleep. "Fox, who is she?"

"She's someone I knew a long time ago."

"This is where you have been?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, I was just visiting an old friend." Fox answered.

"I'm sorry Fox." Krystal said, "I hope she gets better soon."

"Yeah, me too."

Krystal turned and began to walk out of the room. Fox followed but stood in the doorway and looked back. "Get well soon." Fox whispered as he turned back and started walking. However, little did Fox know that Fara had her head slightly turned towards the door. The female had her eyes slightly opened but then her vision soon became blurry when tears started to form in her eyes. Fara wasn't sad about the fact that she had nearly been killed and was in the shape she was in, but she had lost Fox once before and he was walking out her life for the second time and there was nothing she could do about it.

The End 


End file.
